Cooking lessons
by Kweh-Chocoboco
Summary: Kuroko's parents aren't home and he can't cook, so Kagami decides to cook for him!


**Finally, my first KagaKuro fic! ; u ;**

**Blah blah, plot twist: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke, nor its characters.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

After a particularly rough training session, most of the team members of Seirin had left the building. Only one person was left, sitting in the locker room. The redhead sighed, and wrapped a long scarf around his neck, hiding half of his face behind it. He didn't like winter. No, Kagami definitely didn't like winter.

Upon opening the door, he was greeted by a biting, cold wind. Large snowflakes fell out of the sky and landed on his shoulders. He put his hands in the pockets of his coat, and started walking. He took big steps, the sooner he got home, the better.

Never before had the walk to his home seemed this long, what were mere minutes felt like hours. All he wanted to do was sit in his warm home and eat in front of the television. Wait. Food. He hadn't done the groceries yet.

_"Dammit."_

Kagami turned around and walked into the opposite direction. He desperately wanted to head home, but it was no use if there was nothing to eat. He walked for a few minutes, and entered the small supermarket. At least it was nice and warm inside.

_"Hmmm… What should I get for dinner…?"_

For a short while he stood there, comparing the prices of various vegetables, wondering which would be the best buy. However, he was pulled away from his thoughts when he felt someone tug his sleeve. He looked next to him, only to see a short, blue-haired boy next to him. Kagami jumped a little; all this time he had not noticed the person next to him.

_"How the hell does that kid manage to do this every time…? He really is like a shadow."_

"Kagami-kun."

"Kuroko, you really should stop showing up out of nowhere all the time, you're going to give people heart attacks like that."

"I called your name a few times but you failed to notice me, Kagami-kun."

Kagami brought his hand to his face and sighed; this kid was a real pain sometimes.

"So… Why are you here, Kuroko? I thought you had gone home a long time ago already."

"I forgot my parents weren't going to be home today, so I will have to cook something myself", the shorter male replied.

"Erhm, you could come with me, if you want." The words had left Kagami's mouth before he realized what he had said. "I mean, you can't cook, can you."

Kuroko stared at Kagami, no clear emotion on his face. Kagami tried to stare back, frowning, but Kuroko's stare made him too nervous.

"Kagami-kun, are you alright? You're making a funny face."

"What the hell! You're the one making a weird face here!", Kagami replied.

Kagami received a few glares from people in the supermarket upon raising his voice. A wave of embarrassment hit him, and his face colored red.

"So, are you coming or not, Kuroko?", he asked, a lot softer this time.

"Sure."

* * *

The two had gone to Kagami's home shortly after they met in the supermarket.

"Kagami-kun's house is cleaner than expected…"

"D-don't just say things like that, you idiot!", Kagami growled as he placed all the groceries on the kitchen table. "Did you think I can't take care of myself or something?"

He continued unwrapping the various products that he bought, getting ready to start cooking.

"Ah."

Kagami turned his head to face Kuroko to see what he had to say this time, and as he did so, his eyes widened in shock and embarrassment. Kuroko was holding a small tiger plushie in his hands, patting its head.

"I did not know Kagami-kun had a soft spot for stuffed animals. It's rather cute."

The redhead snatched the tiger away from Kuroko's hands, his face just as red as his hair.

_"Tch, what the hell have I gotten myself into..."_

"Kuroko, why don't you go entertain yourself, just turn on the TV or something."

Kuroko nodded, and sat down on the couch. He grabbed the remote control, and turned on the television. In the meanwhile, Kagami had put on an apron (Not one of those frilly things, a very manly apron, mind you!) and started cutting some vegetables. They continued like that for a while; Kagami working in the kitchen, while Kuroko scrolled through the various TV channels.

Not did Kagami notice the shadow creeping behind him, neither that the television had been turned off again.

"I was not aware of Kagami-kun's excellent cooking skills."

Kagami yelled; the knife that he was holding falling out of his hands, cutting into his left index finger. Kuroko just stood there, staring at his teammate. Kagami stared back, a dark frown growing on his face. Kuroko broke the deafening silence first.

"You're bleeding."

"Well, yeah…! That's what happens when you keep popping up out of nowhere."

With his unharmed right hand, Kagami opened one of the cupboards, reaching for a small, white box. He opened it, revealing various kinds of plasters and bandages. After clumsily grabbing a plaster and trying to get it around his wounded finger, Kuroko stopped him and took the plaster from his hands.

"Let me do it then. Since it is my fault this happened."

"Eh… No… You really don't have to…" Kagami murmured, but his protests weren't heard. Kuroko wrapped the plaster around his finger, carefully but firmly, so it wouldn't fall off. He then proceeded to bring the hand closer to his face, and placed a soft kiss on the place where the cut had been. Kagami's face turned another shade redder from this unexpected turn of events.

"You-you idiot! What the hell are you doing!"

"Isn't this what mothers do when their children get hurt."

"You're not my mom, nor am I a kid", Kagami groaned as he brought his right hand to his face. The blue-haired boy shrugged in response, and Kagami resumed his cooking activities, trying to forget about what just had happened.

Kagami felt his nervousness building up as he noticed Kuroko, who was still in the kitchen, watching Kagami cook, almost hypnotized by the way Kagami prepared the dish. It went on like that for a while, no other sound audible other than the sizzling of the ingredients in the pan. Kagami sighed, and shook his head.

"Hey, Kuroko… Want me to teach you how to cook?"

"If it is not too much trouble for Kagami-kun."

"Well, come here then…"

Kagami gently wrapped his hands around Kuroko's, guiding them while cutting some fresh herbs. He showed him how to cut vegetables without chopping his fingers off. He taught him about various kinds of herbs and spices. He demonstrated him how to cook meat in such a way that it was still tender and juicy, without being undercooked.

Not long after that, they sat at the kitchen table, each with a bowl full of steamy hot noodles in front of them. They thanked each other for the food, and took a bite, careful not to burn their mouths. They ate in silence; it did not take long after both bowls were empty.

Kagami felt a slight blush starting to form for the hundredth time that day, as he tried to avoid eye contact with Kuroko, who kept staring at him from the other side of the table.

"Kagami-kun, do you think you could teach me how to make cheeseburgers next?"

* * *

**Awwww, Kuroko's going to make cheeseburgers for Kagami? ; u ;**

**Please review! And please, don't be scared to point out flaws! ;A; I'm still new to this stuff and I really have no idea what I'm doing right or wrong ._.**

**Thank you for reading! 3**


End file.
